Homer
Homer (ホメロス Homerosu, also known as Homeros) is a frequent tavern-goer and womanizer. He joins Leaf's army after being slapped across the face and lectured by Nanna. He is acquainted with Shanam and can recruit the swordsman if he speaks to him in Chapter 16B. Character Data Recruitment *Chapter 14: Visit the eastern house with Nanna. Base stats |Bard |5 |24 |0 |5 |3 |10 |12 |2 |5 |6 |0 |1 |5 |Fire - E Thunder - E Wind - E Light - D |Elite |Lightning Stamina Drink Growth rates |65% |0 |40% |70% |70% |55% |15% |10% |3% Promotional gains *Promotes to Sage *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +6 *'Skill:' +6 *'Speed:' +4 *'Defense:' +4 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'D Stave Mastery Rank' *'+1 for Fire Magic Mastery Rank' *'+1 for Thunder Magic Mastery Rank' *'+1 for Wind Magic Mastery Rank' *'+2 for Light Magic Mastery Rank' *'Gains Continue Skill' Support bonus Supports Nobody Supported by *Nanna - 10% Overview Homer is a unit that comes fairly late, but he has great potential and he can reach it fairly easily thanks to Elite. He specializes in Light Magic, but light magic is very scarce, so it's better to have him use whatever he can till he promotes, and then he should specialize in Wind. Also worth noting is his pursuit critical coefficient of 5. Quotes Death quote Escape quote Conversations Chapter 14 Homer: Hey, what're you packing up for? You leaving or something? Shanam: Ha... Staying here would be for nought... Homer: Whoa, you can't leave yet. The people living here served you that much because they wanted your help. You're not gonna be very popular if you leave now. Especially among the women. Shanam: N-No, my servants have come to pick me up... I'm a prince, so I can't leave my country for very long... Homer: Oh, so you're the prince of Isaac? Come on, gimme a break. You can't fool me. Shanam: Ulp... You knew? Homer: I'm a bard, you know. I know Prince Shanan's face. Well anyway, do what you want. Anyone would want to save his own life first. There's no reason to fall along with this city. Shanam: So you too... Homeros: Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow, after I have my fun tonight. Shanam: All right, then I'll be going. We might meet again. Homeros: Hey, wait a sec. At least tell me your real name. Shanam: ...It's Shanam. Homeros: Huh, at least your names sound alike... See ya, Prince Shanam. Visiting his house If Nanna visits his house Homer: Oh...? Mm, nice, very nice. I'll cancel my other offers for you, babe. Nanna: Huh? ...What are you talking about? Homer: "You see, this is my last night here. I want to make love to you all, but I've only got one body, so... Ow! Whoa, babe, what was that for!? Nanna: What are you thinking!? Even the children and the elderly are working hard to protect this city! And you're just sitting here drinking in broad daylight... You should be ashamed! Homer: H-Hey, you don't have to cry. Okay, okay, I'll help you out, all right? But I'm not strong, so don't give me any heavy work... Talk with Shanam Homer: Hey, Shanam. What's up? Shanam: Ulp... Homer: So now you're working for Lopto, eh? You don't really care who you work for, do you? Shanam: W-Wait... I didn't want to... I ran out of cash, so I kinda had no choice... Homeros: Well, do what you want. It's none of my business. Shanam: H-Hey, wait. You're just going to leave me here? Come on, help me out. We're friends, right? Homeros: I told you to do what you want. You want to come along? Fine with me. Shanam: Yes... I'm sorry...you have my thanks. Homeros: ...You still don't sound like him at all... Ending Homer - Traveling Bard: He continued traveling as a bard, singing songs of Leaf's saga all across Thracia. Because it was based on his true experiences, this saga was loved more widely by the people of Thracia than any other saga. Gallery Homer.png|Homer's portrait in Thracia 776 Homer TCG.jpg|Homer as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Game artwork Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters